


Piercings

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gets his ear pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

You can’t remember when you got your first piercing. You’re fairly certain it was your right ear lobe, and you’re pretty sure you were 15 or 16, but by this point they’ve all blurred together. By now, there’s so much metal in your body it’d take you an age to get through airport security, although you’ve never been keen on flying anyway. Jake, on the other hand, has yet to have a single piece of metal pierced through any part of his body.

 

It takes you a long time to convince him that no, getting your ears pierced doesn’t hurt, and yes, it will look cool.

“Dude, you’re just getting one ear pierced,” you tell him, resisting the urge to roll your eyes, “One earlobe. It’s not gonna hurt.”

“Are you sure, though?” he asks, giving the shop a nervous glance, “What does it feel like?”

“It’s just like a quick pinch,” you say, trying to sound reassuring, “You only feel it for a split second and then it’s over.”

“What if it gets infected?”

“It won’t. Not if you take proper care of it. Besides, it’s just an ear piercing.”

“So the other stuff is worse, then?” he asks, looking at you.

You stick your (pierced) tongue out at him, and he flinches.

“Don’t do that,” he complains, averting his eyes and looking slightly queasy, “That thing grosses me out.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” you say, grinning, and he flushes.

“Shut up.”

You stick your tongue out at him again, and he punches you.

“Hey, careful, dude,” you say, shoving him, “You don’t wanna catch my bicep piercing.”

“You don’t have a bicep piercing.”

“Not yet.”

“That’s not even a thing.”

“I’ll make it a thing.”

“No, don’t,” he says, pulling a face, “If you get your biceps pierced, we’re over.”

“Fine, I won’t get my biceps pierced,” you say, smirking, “Now are you gonna get your ear pierced or what?”

He hesitates, then nods, his lips clamped firmly together.

 

Inside, you do all the talking, as Jake seems unable to say a word. He squeezes your hand so tightly his nails break the skin, and keeps his eyes shut all the way through.

“Okay, I’m ready now,” he says, and you laugh.

“Dude, it’s already over,” you tell him, “I told you it didn’t hurt.”

“Oh. Right. Well. I knew that.”

“Okay, great,” you say, “Then could you maybe let go of my hand?”

“Oops. Sorry.”

He releases your hand and you attempt to massage some life back into it. A line of small, curved cuts decorates the back where his nails were digging in.

“Ouch,” you say, holding it up for him to see, and he winces.

“Sorry.”

“Y’know, I think this probably hurts more than your ear.”

“My ear doesn’t even hurt at all! It’s great!”

You laugh bitterly, and decide not to tell him you told him so.

“Maybe you should get your tongue done next,” you say, sticking yours out at him.

“No thanks,” he says, shuddering visibly.

You both laugh as you leave.

 

“So how long ‘til I can change the earring?” he asks, peering at his ear in the mirror.

“Google it,” you say, shrugging, “You should’ve listened when they were piercing it.”

“I was a little preoccupied.”

“Scared shitless, more like,” you say, coming up behind him and sticking your tongue out.

“Put that away,” he says, glancing at your reflection and pulling a face.

“Make me.”

“All right.”

He turns around and kisses you, and you laugh.

“Don’t hate it so much now, do you?”

“I don’t have to look at it when I’m kissing you.”  
He cuts off your response by kissing you again, and you don’t object. You still think he should at least consider a tongue piercing.  


End file.
